1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to image display.
2. Discussion of Background
A goal of display systems is to present images that extend to the limit of the human visual system. Conventional display technologies (LCD, CRT, and plasma, for example) have achieved part of that goal by introducing both spatial resolution and refresh rates that are beyond the visual acuity of a human viewer. However, even the highest quality displays available today are incapable of showing the true luminance (brightness) range that we perceive in real life. Every day light sources encountered in the natural environment are several orders of magnitude brighter and of higher contrast than in any conventional display. Dolby® HDR display technologies enhance image quality and realism far beyond that of conventional displays.